Aiko? Who's Aiko?
by Ixcythan
Summary: A new girl comes to Konoha. She is really kind. Everyone keeps talking about her. sasuke who hasn't met her yet, hates it.
1. Konoha?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in the anime/manga series

Chapter one: Konoha?

"Daddy, why do we have to move again? It's getting annoying, and it always happens when I start to make friends," asked a girl

"It's for business sweetie, and I promise, this is the last time," said a man.

"Okay, but I'm making you live-up to this promise!" said the girl "I refuse to move again!"

"I know how you feel, but like I said, this is the last time. I doubt your mother would even let me move again," said the man.

"Okay, but I have a question," said the girl

"What is it sweetie?" the man asked

"Where are we moving to?" She asked

"Konoha," said the man, "The land of fire, the village hidden in the leaves, the."

"That's enough, daddy," said the girl

_Konoha?_

"daddy, I'm still tired, I'm going back to sleep, okay?" said Aiko

"Okay sweetie," said her father


	2. new girl

Chapter two: New girl 

"Daddy, I'm going for a walk, maybe I'll meet someone and make friends," said the girl.

"Okay!" said the man

The girl started out for a walk. After walking for about ten minutes she saw a ramen shop. She loved ramen! Her whole life was based on ramen; she couldn't go without eating at least one bowl a day. (Like a certain blonde, orange wearing boy we know) She decided to walk inside. She saw a boy, her age, sitting at a booth. She sat down, a seat away from him.

"Come on old man, I'm hungry!" said the boy

She wanted to say hi, but was a bit nervous; she built up the courage to though.

"Um...hi," she said The boy looked around surprised an unfamiliar voice was talking to him.

"HI! I haven't seen you around, are you new?" he asked

"Oh, um... Yes, my name is Aiko, nice to meet you!" she said

"My names Naruto, it's nice to meet you too!" naruto answered

"You like ramen?" she asked

"He comes here everyday, eating bowl after bowl until he reaches somewhere around 12," said the cook

"REALLY?" she said, surprised

"YEP! Why you've never seen someone eat so much ramen?" he asked

"No, that's not it, I always thought I was the only one who could eat that much ramen," she answered

Naruto was surprised, but then he said "You're bluffing"

"You can eat that much, but you don't believe me," she answered

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A RAMEN EATING CONTEST!" Naruto yelled

"I accept your challenge!" Aiko said, confidently

"I have to see this," said Ayame and the old man

Then Ino and Sakura came rushing in.

"Someone's challenging Naruto to a ramen eating contest?" they asked in unison

"Yeah, how'd you know," said Naruto

"We could hear you yelling from down the block," they said

"ANYWAY! LET'S START!" Naruto yelled "Um...OK," Aiko said

------------------------10 minutes later-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
CLANK!  
Jaws were dropped to the floor. Aiko ate three more bowls of ramen than Naruto, and could still eat more. Naruto on the other hand was stuffed. He was ready to vomit.

"You lose, I told you I wasn't bluffing, I wish you would've just believed me!" she said.

"Let's be friends," said Naruto "OKAY!" Aiko said.

She left the ramen shop and started walking again. She walked out with Sakura and Ino and was conversing with them.

"So, you're new!" said Ino

"Well, we already know that Ino-pig," said Sakura

"Where are you from?" asked Sakura

"Well, I'm from somewhere far," she answered

"But, where in specific?" asked Ino

"I can't answer that," said Aiko

"Ok, anyway, were going to make you meet other people, Kay?" asked Sakura

"Um...Okay." Aiko said

"First, were going to see my boyfriend! SASUKE!" said Sakura

"And if you want a lazy friend, I'll take you to meet my boyfriend, Shikamaru,"

"Okay,"she said

After a few minutes of walking she heard a loud screech

"OH, SASUKE-KUN! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" yelled Sakura

"I've missed you too Sakura, but do you have to be so loud?" said Sasuke

"Sorry sasuke," Sakura said

"Anyway, I'm on my way!" Sakura said running back to the group

"Okay, back to meeting Shikamaru," said Sakura

"Weren't we going to introduce her to Sasuke?" asked Ino

"Well, maybe later, I've changed my mind, now to a clearing where we can see clouds!" said Sakura

After a few minutes of walking, she heard Ino say that

"Shika" would be here.

"SHIKA!" Ino yelled

Groan

"SHIKA!"

Groan

"SHIIIIKA!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WHAT!?" yelled Shikamaru

"Hi! I want you to meet someone, her name is Aiko! She's new to Konoha, and be nice, she's a kind girl!" said Ino "

O-okay, Hi" Shika said to the girl

"Oh, hello," said the girl --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(I wasn't clear on Aiko's description, but here it is)

Eye color: violet (her eyes are pupiless)

Hair color: Dark purple, with light lavender streaks

Wardrobe: mostly short skirts with a black camie (spaghetti strap) and a long jacket over, also often wears a black and gray stripped scarf.

Height: 5' 2"

Weight: 97lbs. Birthday: June 22nd Favorite animal: rabbit (preferably black)

Ninja skills:

Has 100 accuracy (like Tenten)

Has great strategies (like Shikamaru)

Posses no bloodline

Is worst at Kage Bunshin

Moves really fast (like Lee)

End of chapter--------------------------------------------------


	3. aikokiba?

Chapter 3: AikoKiba? 

"Ino and I have to go, Kay Aiko?" Sakura said

"Ok, I have to get home anyway," Aiko said

The girls waved goodbye and went on their separate ways. Aiko was walking home when she saw a cute white dog that was jumping on her, she was almost knocked. Then she heard a boy yelling, she thought that he must have been the owner.

"Akamaru! Akamaru where are you now?" yelled the boy "There you are Akamaru. Don't do that." Then the boy noticed that his dog had tackled somebody. "Oh sorry for what my dog did," the boy said apologetically.

"It's okay, I'm Aiko by the way," aiko said "Oh hi, I'm Kiba," the boy said Aiko looked up at the boy, she thought he was cute.

She didn't notice she was starting to blush, as well as he.

"You're blushing," Kiba said with a smirk on his face

"Really!?" said Aiko surprised

"Yeah," Kiba said smiling "Do you think I'm cute?"

"Oh! Um...yes...I do...um...I have to go," said Aiko walking off Kiba grabbed her arm.

"I think you're cute too, maybe we could go out on a date sometime? Maybe tomorrow?"

"Really? I mean yes, what time?" said Aiko cheerfully

"Meet me here at 2:00pm," said Kiba "OK! I'LL SEE YOU LATER THEN!" aiko yelled while running back home. She was still blushing. She had reached her home and walked into the kitchen. Her mom was cooking dinner.

"Hello, daddy!" Aiko said

"Hey sweetie, did you have a good walk? Make any friends?" her dad asked

"Yes! I made friends with Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, and Kiba!" said Aiko

"That's good," said the man

"Yeah! First day and I'm already making friends! I'm meeting up with Kiba tomorrow!"

"Really? Are you two, just friends?"

"Um...well...um...see the thing is..."

"Its okay sweetie, I knew you had to grow up sometime,"

"Thanks Daddy, I'm glad you understand! It seems all the girls in Konoha I know so far, have boyfriends already, and well, he was cute, and I wanted to fit so, I started to date him!"

"I've been through it already sweetie, you don't have to explain,"

"OKAY DADDY! I'm not all that hungry, I ate like 17 bowls of ramen earlier, Naruto and I had a ramen eating contest."

"Ha! Anyone stupid enough to challenge my daughter to a ramen eating contest has to be suicidal, how far was he from winning? 12 or 13 bowls?"

"3"

"3! I'm thinking you guys will be best friends!" "

I think so too! Anyway I'm going to bed! I'm tired, I've had a long day!"

"OK sweetie, goodnight!"

"Night honey!"

"Night Daddy, goodnight mommy!"

--------------The next day 1:45-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I better go now if I don't want to be late for the date with KIBA! I can't wait! My first date!

Aiko reached the meeting place and Kiba was already there.  
"Hey Aiko!"

"Oh! Hi Kiba!"

"You look nice!"

"You too!"

"Kiba, I have a question,"

"Yes?"

"Why is your dog's name Akamaru if he's white?"

"It's a long story, but I promise you'll figure out sooner or later!"

"O-okay"

"Where are we going?"

"The park."

"Okay!"

--------------------------------------The park------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kiba let Akamaru run around, most likely to give him and Aiko some alone time.

"So, how was your day," Kiba asked

"Tiring," answered aiko

"Yours?" "Also tiring, Kurenai has our whole team training extra hard for the chuunin exams.

"Oh you're entering this year!"

"Yeah, how about you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I"m already a chuunin." "

Really!? You're a chuunin!"

"Actually, I'm a jounin."

"REALLY! WOW THAT'S AMAZING AIKO!"

"Thanks," said aiko blushing

After about an hour of conversing Aiko told Kiba she had to go.

"Oh OK, I wish you could've stayed longer."

"Me too"

"Bye, see you later"

"Bye"

Then Kiba gave Aiko a peck on her cheek. She loved the feeling of a boys lip against her cheek then to both Kiba and Aiko's surprise she grabbed Kiba's head and kissed him on the lips. Both were blushing furiously now. Aiko decided to end the kiss. "Wow" Kiba said "Yeah," Aiko said "BYE!" they said in unison My first kiss! It was wonderful! I loved it! I wish I could do it again! The feeling of a boy's lips against my own! Even though I don't know Kiba all that much, I still love the fact I shared my first kiss with him.

End of chapter--------------------------------------------------


	4. Aiko's new look

Chapter four: Aiko's new look 

KYR:In this chapter I'm writing from Aiko's point of view, just so your not confused.

I was home on my bed thinking. I decided to get up, I walked over to my vanity and started to brush my hair. I sighed. I was sick and tired of the way I looked. I've looked the sam emy whole life! The same old purple hair with some more purple streaks. My hair was always up with two parts of my hair down on both sides. Plus the whole short skirt long jacket thing, i started to feel like the song. (KYR: song: short skirt, long jacket written by Cake. Listen to it sometime if you want) I decided that tomorrow I would change the way I looked. Maybe dye my hair and get a new wardrobe. Plus I would actually leave my hair down for once. (I might possibly get a hair cut) My mind was made up that tomorrow I'm getting a new look. I was really tired, so i decided to go to sleep.

The next Day--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up and felt eager to get my look. I was ready to get outside and run through several different stores. Then I was a bit disapointed. I guess a was a bit too eager because it was only 5:00 in the morning. I sighed. i got out of my bedroom and made myself breakfast. Then I ate my breakfast. There was nothing else to do so i waited. and waited. and waited even more until I fell asleep. I woke up for the second time today. To my pleasure it was 10:00 now so I could go to stores now! I walked outside and looked around. I saw a hair salon so I walked in. Things were expensive here. It didn't matter to me but, I stilled cared. I went up to the counter.

"How may I help you?" the lady asked

"i would like a cut, a bleach, and a dye," I said

"ok, that would be $42.00," she said.

I paid her the money and heard her call a person named Nao. Then a man came out and introduce himself.

"I'm nao, I'll be your stylist today," he said In a very feminine voice.

I know that, I;m not stupid, I thought to myself. I'm usually nice when I meet someone but I hate it when people think that I'm either stupid or 3 years old. I got over my feelings and said Hi. he too me to a chair. He raised me up.

"How do you want you hair cut, miss?" he asked

"I want it cut up to here except for the two peices of hair on my sides. I want them to stay as they are," I said as pointing to a place an inch over my shoulder.

"Okay," he answered, and started to cut.

After an hour or so he was done cutting. Then he told me to follow him, so I did, again. He brought me to a chair with a sink behind it and told me to sit in it. I did as told. I soaked my hair then he wrapped it in a towel. He brought me back to the chair i was in before. Then he got out a bottle and started to put a substance in my hair. It had a strong stinch to it. I knew he was bleaching my hair. Once again an hour passed by and he brought me back to the sink rinsed out my hair wrapped it with a towel and went back to the same chair.

"What color do you want to dye it?" he asked

i thought for a moment "Do you have silver?" I asked

"Yes" he answered

"Okay then dye it silver please,"

"okay then, that would look pretty on you, youlook better with lighter colors. " he said

I saw him go to a back room. I looked in the mirrow infront of me, my hair was completely different. it was short, down and bleach white. The man came back and started putting a silver substance in my hair. The same thing happened. (the whole an hour passed...etc,) Then he dreid my hair and brushed it. Finally it was time to leave. i walked out of the salon.

I saw a clothing store and walked it. Everything there was expensive too. (that's what i get by going into a name-brand store) Anyway a women came up to me.

"May I help you?" she asked

"Not really, but can I ask you a question?" I asked

"That's what I'm here for!" she answered cheerfully.

"what do you think I would look good in?" I asked

"Short length kimonos," she answered

"really/" I asked

"why of course, I'll show you where they are," she said

She walked me over to a section where there were many kimonos.

"tell me if you need any help," she said

"okay, thank you," I answered and started looking

i saw a pretty black kimono and decided to try it on. I walked over to the dressing room. I tried on the kimono. As the lady said I did look good in komono's, well short length ones. I decided to buy it.

I walked home. I went up to my room and put on my kimono. I thought I looked pretty in it. I didn't even notice myself. I had a complete change in style.

"Sweetie, lunch is ready!" i heard my dad say

I walked downstairs.

"OMG! YOU LOOK DIFFERENT!" My mom yelled

"yeah I decided it was time for a change," i answered.

'you look so much prettier!" My mom screeched

"I WASN"T PRETTY BEFORE!?" I replied

"-cough- no -cough- I didn't say that honey, anyway, you look beautiful" my mom replied

"You do, I like the change," my dad said

"thanks! DADDY!" i yelled

"did you do it for Kiba?" my dad asked

"No, but I can't wait to show him!" I chirped.

Then I started to eat. i was extremly hungry. I didn't think about anything else than food the whole three hours I was getting my hair done.

"I'm going for another walk, okay daddy?" I said

"You seem to be taking a lot of walks lately, but I don't mind," he replied

"Well, I still want to make friends, anyway, BYE!" I replied

I walked out the door. I didn't where I was going to walk to, i was just going to walk then all of sudden I heard someone yelling at me.

"Hey You! Who Are You!" said a girl

"I Haven't Seen You Here Before!" said the other girl

I turned around. It was Sakura and Ino.

"It's me guys," I said

"Who?' they asked

"Aiko!" I said trying to convince them

"You are?" they asked while scanning me

"yeah, I thought I need a change," I said

"Oh, ok, I guess," They said

"Your new, and there's already a rumor about you anyway," said Ino

"Really? What rumor?" I asked, shocked

"People are saying your dating, KIBA!" said Sakura

"Um...I am, It's not a rumor," i answered

i could tell they were in shock. Was there something about him that I didn't know. Something bad.

"You do know he's part dog, right?" they asked

"What?" i asked

Part dog, who is part dog.

"yeah, did you ever ask for his last name?"

"No,"

"well, it's Inuzuka, which means house of dogs,"

"Well, I know what it means"

"There a dog using clan, and they have almost the senses as a dog," Ino said

"It doesn't matter to me anyway," I said :He has a good personality,"

"You mean a jerk who thinks he's better than everyone," Ino said

"Not to mention he's more annoying than INO!" yelled Sakura

"really, hadn't noticed," is how I replied to their unecessary yelling.

"any of you know where he is anyway?" i asked

"yeah,"

I waited for about a minute

"where?"

"training,"

"WHERE!?"

"I don't know, we each have our own trainig spot, Kurenai doesn't share a spot with Kakashi or Asuma!" yelled Ino

"Are you sure he's more annoying than Ino?" I asked

"Um, well, yeah," said Sakura

I sighed and started to continue my walk. I decided to go find Kiba.

End of chapter--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KYR: The reason I changed Aiko's look was because well, my character made it look as if I stole her, and I didn't so I told that person that I would change the way she looks.


End file.
